


Piggyback

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: At some point, every member of the Aobajousai Volleyball Club has given Oikawa a piggyback ride.





	

Matsukawa happens because they’re jousting with Kunimi and Kindaichi. _How_ they decided to joust is a little harder to explain, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. (Probably it’s just the most logical conclusion when there are cardboard tubes laying around the gym after the campus beatification committee finished making posters.)

“Repent!” Oikawa shouts.

“Never!” Kunimi shouts back.

“Repent and bow down to the superiority of your senpai!”

“What the hell are you idiots doing?” Iwaizumi shouts.

The Kindaichi-Kunimi pair go down, mostly because Kindaichi is laughing too hard, but also because Oikawa knows how to wield a cardboard lance like nobody’s business and he’s gotten some pretty good whacks in.

“Victory is ours!” Oikawa crows, making a peace sign from his position, still on Matsukawa’s back.

Matsukawa is laughing too, but Oikawa will give him this—he’s very steady at giving piggyback rides.

*

Hanamaki happens to prove a point.

After the joust, Watari asks, “What was the logic of Matsukawa carrying _Oikawa?_ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa demands.

“Er,” Watari says.

“Pure logistics,” Matsukawa says mildly. “Oikawa couldn’t carry me. And Hanamaki couldn’t carry Oikawa.”

“What? I could too!” Hanamaki says.

“Yeah, OK,” Matsukawa says, rolling his eyes.

“I could! I can carry all kinds of weight!”

“Hey! Also, hurtful,” Oikawa says.

Hanamaki crouches down with his back towards Oikawa, “Hop on.”

“I’m feeling a little put on the spot here,” Oikaway says. “This seems unnecessary.”

“Do it!” Hanamaki insists.

Oikawa obliges, because on principle, he’s not going to _refuse_ if someone insists they want to carry him around, even if he still feels like he’s being insulted.

“Guys, at some point we actually have to practice,” Iwaizumi says.

*

Kindaichi happens as a punishment.

Kindaichi is late to practice— _incredibly_ late to practice—and even though he insists it’s not his fault (“The teacher kept me! What am I supposed to do, _ignore_ a teacher?”) Iwaizumi is very unforgiving. “You have to take four laps around the gym.”

There are various exclamations from the team—all things considered, this is a fairly light punishment.

“And you have to carry Oikawa,” Iwaizumi finishes.

“ _What?”_ Oikawa exclaims. “Carrying me is not a _punishment!_ He should be honored!”

“Guh, can’t I just do a hundred regular laps instead?” Kindaichi asks.

“No. You need to build your thigh muscles,” Iwaizumi says.

“I am _not_ heavy!” Oikawa shouts. But he gets on Kindaichi’s back anyway, largely because of how horrified his kouhai looks at the prospect.

*

Watari happens before Oikawa even understands what’s going on.

“What? You think just ‘cuz I’m the shortest guy here I don’t have any upper body strength?” Oikawa hears Watari say as he’s passing by.

And then all of the sudden he’s being lifted off the ground, and he has to cling just to rearrange himself properly, and he’s on Watari’s back, the libero looking extraordinarily indifferent. “See?”

“But can you _move?_ ” Kunimi asks.

“Why am I always the test for this?” Oikawa whines, but they’re moving, so he just sighs. “Take me to the lockers then, will you?”

“Sure,” Watari says easily.

If this keeps up, Oikawa figures he might never have to walk anywhere again.

*

With Yahaba, it happens during training camp, while playing a round of the King game.

“Number five has to give number seven a piggyback ride!” pronounces Matsukawa, the current King, and Oikawa eyes him with deep suspicion because while he can’t _prove_ cheating, it did seem like a _really big coincidence_ that he was currently number seven.

It is also, somewhat, ego-bruising (for both parties involved, Oikawa is sure) when Yahaba visibly struggles to carry out the task.

“I can do this!” Yahaba says, panting.

Oikawa feels, at this point, it would be a waste of breath to insist he’s not that heavy (even though he’s _not_ ) so the only thing to do is to make the most out of this humiliating situation with cheerful innuendo. So he clings suggestively to Yahaba’s chest and croons, “It’s alright, Yahaba-kun, _darling,_ we are far too pretty to need brute strength.”

“You’re just _fat,_ ” Kyoutani snarls.

*

Although he only has his suspicions that can’t be confirmed, Oikawa is pretty sure Kyoutani happens because of jealousy.

The angry second-year forcibly drags Oikawa off Yahaba, tossing him over his shoulder and says, “Like _this,_ God, it’s not that hard.”

Oikawa, who objects strongly to being carried like a sack of potatoes, wiggles until Kyoutani has no choice but to give him a proper piggyback ride. “You _are_ just fat,” he says.

Oikawa only smiles and says, “Mad Dog-chan, if you were so eager to give me a ride, you only had to _say_ —”

Kyoutani promptly drops him. It’s worth it, to see the look on his face.

*

Kunimi ultimately happens because of peer pressure.

“Everyone has given Oikawa a piggyback ride at least once,” Hanamaki says. “At this point, Kunimi, you’re just obligated.”

“The Captain hasn’t,” Kunimi protests.

“Don’t be stupid,” Matsukawa says.

“Come on, man, be part of the team,” Kindaichi says.

By now, Oikawa feels remarkably zen about this whole phenomenon. “It’s been an amazing bonding experience. I feel so much closer to each and every one of you who has carried me! It’s really improved my abilities as a setter for this team—”

“Fine, _fine,_ ” Kunimi says, rolling his eyes and crouching down. “All of you, just shut up.”

*

With Iwaizumi, the first time it happened they’re seven years old, when Oikawa fell near the lake and scraped both his knees. Even though Iwaizumi was shorter than him, he carried Oikawa all the way home.

The second time, they’re First Years in middle school, and Oikawa had fallen asleep watching old videos of their next opponent’s game. He’d woken up on Iwaizumi’s back, the other boy taking him home like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

By the third time it happens, it’s routine. If Oikawa is exhausted, or sick, or hurt, Iwaizumi carries him home. After all those times, it’s just a thing they do. Easy, like breathing, like setting and spiking.

After Kunimi, Oikawa just turns to Iwaizumi after practice and says, “Iwa-chan, you should carry me.” He’s not hurt, or exhausted; there isn’t a reason at all except that maybe he just wants the contact.

And Iwaizumi does—without grumbling or protesting—there isn’t a reason but he picks Oikawa up anyway and they walk home like that.

“You’re not heavy,” Iwaizumi says out of no where.

Oikawa just buries his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, feels the warmth of his back, holds him so that there’s practically no distinction between where Oikawa ends and Iwaizumi begins. “That’s because Iwa-chan’s the strongest.”

And they don’t say anything else for the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon was supplied by a kind anonymous person on tumblr =) (umisabaku.tumblr.com) Thanks for reading!


End file.
